yugiohfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
CXyz Barian Hope
275px |imię = CXyz Barian Hope |jap = ＣＸ冀望皇 バリアン |kana = カオスエクシーズきぼうおう バリアン |romaji = Kaosu Ekushīzu Kibō'ō Barian |tłumaczenie = ang. Xyz Chaosu: Nadzieja Barian jap. Xyz Chaosu: Król nadziei, Barian |alternatywne = |poziom = |rank = 7 |atrybut = light |skala = |typ = Warrior |typ2 = Xyz |typ3 = Effect |typ4 = |atk = 0 |def = 0 |kod = 67926903 |archetyp = CXyz, C, Xyz, Barian }} CXyz Barian Hope (jap. ＣＸ冀望皇 バリアン Kaosu Ekushīzu Kibō'ō Barian) – karta potwora TCG/OCG. Tekst karty Gra 3 or more Level 7 monsters You can also Xyz Summon this card by using 1 monster you control with "Number C101" through "Number C107" in its name as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to them also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains 1000 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it. You can target 1 "Number" monster in your Graveyard; until your opponent's next End Phase, this card’s name becomes that monster’s, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. You can only use this effect of "CXyz Barian Hope" once per turn. Anime You can also Xyz Summon this card by treating all "Number C10X" Xyz Monsters on the field as Level 7 monsters (X is any number from 1 to 7), and using them as Xyz Materials. (Xyz Materials attached to them also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) This card's ATK is equal to the number of Xyz Material attached to it x 1000. During your turn: You can target 1 Xyz Material attached to this card, then either detach that Xyz Material OR Pay 400 Life Points; activate that target's effect that is activated by detaching its own Xyz Material(s) (this is a Quick Effect). If you do, that effect cannot be used again for the rest of this turn. Tłumaczenie Gra 3 lub więcej potworów na poziomie 7 Możesz także Xyz-przyzwać tę kartę używając 1 kontrolowanego przez siebie Xyz-potwora z imieniem zawierającym liczby "Number C101" do "Number C107" jako Xyz-materiału (Xyz-materiały dołączone do tych potworów stają się także Xyz-materiałami tej karty). Ta karta zyskuje 1000 punktów ataku za każdy dołączony Xyz-materiał. Możesz wybrać 1 potwora "Number" na swoim cmentarzysku; do czasu następnej fazy końcowej twojego przeciwnika, imię tej karty przybiera imię celu, poza tym wymień ten efekt na oryginalny efekt tamtego potwora. Możesz skorzystać z tego efektu "CXyz Barian Hope" tylko raz na turę. Anime Możesz także Xyz-przyzwać tę kartę traktując wszystkie Xyz-potwory "Number C10X" na polu jako potwory na poziomie 7 (X to dowolna liczba pomiędzy 1 i 7), używając ich jako Xyz-materiałów (Xyz-materiały dołączone do tych potworów stają się także Xyz-materiałami tej karty). Atak tej karty jest równy liczbie dołączonych do niej Xyz-materiałów x 1000. Podczas twojej tury: możesz obrać za cel 1 Xyz-materiał dołączony do tej karty, po czym odłączyć ten Xyz-materiał lub zapłacić 400 punktów życia; aktywuj efekt tego celu, które ulega aktywacji po odłączeniu własnych Xyz-materiałów tego celu (to jest szybki efekt). Gdy to zrobisz, ten efekt nie może zostać użyty ponownie przez resztę tej tury. Zestawy }} }} Anime *Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Ciekawostki *"Kibō Ō" to tytuł, który ta karta dzieli z Number 39: Utopia (jap. Kibō Ō Hope). Co ciekawe, zapis kanji obydwu tytułów jest inny: tytuł Utopii to "希望皇", natomiast Bariana - "冀望皇". Obydwa tytuły czyta się identycznie i są synonimami, jednak istnieje niewielka różnica w znaczeniu; "Kibō" w tytule Utopii jest bliższe znaczeniowo życzeniom, natomiast w tytule Bariana - aspiracjom. Status Kategoria:Archetyp CXyz Kategoria:Archetyp C Kategoria:Archetyp Xyz Kategoria:Archetyp Barian